sataniccrusadersproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Unity Day
"I have to give you credit, Rayleigh of the Sky People, you have a warrior's spirit, and the strength and will of a commander." ~Anya to Rayleigh during their meeting. Summary Finn sets up a meeting to broker peace with the Grounders and brings Clarke, Octavia, and Rayleigh; whom he mentioned was their leader, along. All hell breaks loose when Bellamy, Jasper, and Raven show up armed and shots are fired. Not believing she fully trusted her, a rift starts to grow between Clarke and Rayleigh. Plot At the camp, the delinquents are listening in through remote broadcast as Chancellor Jaha gives a Unity Day Celebration speech on the Ark about how everyone will be on the ground next year. Rayleigh is listening to the speech while playing with her necklace, smiling. Bellamy walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her neck, commenting on her good mood. Rayleigh tells Bellamy that "Unity Day" was her father's favorite holiday and that this is the first one she's celebrating without him. Bellamy apologizes and they share a quick kiss. Jasper comes out with a batch of "Unity Juice" from Monty's still. As Jasper is serving up drinks, Bellamy says that if they're going to party they need food and leaves with a small hunting party. Clarke finds Rayleigh in the drop ship, organizing medical supplies just in case another incident like Jasper's or Finn's happens so they'll be ready. Clarke tells Rayleigh she knows that Rayleigh talked with their mom (Abby) asks what they talked about. Rayleigh informs Clarke that their mom will be on the first Exodus ship down. Clarke admits that she's not ready to face Abby, and Rayleigh reminds them that they're family and their father would want them to stick together. Clarke asks why Rayleigh is always so strong, to which Rayleigh replies "so you won't have to be." At night, the delinquents are drinking and celebrating. Rayleigh spots Clarke sitting on the drop ship bridge and tells her to cut loose and have some fun. Clarke agrees and joins a group of delinquents in a drinking game. Rayleigh approaches Bellamy and he tells her he has security covered in case Lincoln comes back with other Grounders. He tells her she could use a drink and reminds her that in two days, her mom is coming down and the party is over. Rayleigh agrees and tells him he also deserves some fun. Bellamy jokes that he'll have his fun when the Grounders fun. Rayleigh calls Jasper over to her and Bellamy, asking for two drinks which he brings. Rayleigh and Bellamy toast "To new beginnings." and enjoy the view of the party. Following her own advice, Rayleigh decides to cut loose and joins a keg-stand competition, beating out the 13-second record by seven seconds. Clarke pulls Rayleigh away and brings her over to Finn. Finn tells them about the meeting he set up with the Grounders, pointing out Rayleigh's title as "Princess Commander", which she visibly hates that even the Grounders know about it. Finn says he thinks they can do better this time around and Rayleigh says they need to bring backup. Finn says the agreed terms were no weapons. Clarke agrees with Finn. Rayleigh caves and says she'll meet him at the gate. She then seeks out Bellamy and tells him about the meeting, asking him to come as her backup without telling Clarke and Finn. Rayleigh, Clarke and Finn are walking through the woods and Clarke stops to check his stab wound. Rayleigh comments on the trust Finn's putting in Lincoln since he was the one who stabbed him. Finn remarks that Rayleigh's starting to sound like Bellamy. Clarke defends her sister, telling Finn Rayleigh's just trying to keep them alive. As they continue on to the meeting place, Rayleigh leaves behind a trail that Bellamy, Raven, and Jasper are following. Rayleigh, Clarke and Finn arrive at the meeting place on a bridge where Octavia is waiting. Clarke realizes it was Octavia who set it up and Octavia tells Clarke and Rayleigh that she trusts Lincoln. Lincoln comes running up shortly thereafter and catches Octavia in a hug, which Bellamy, Raven, and Jasper witness from their hidden location under the bridge. Finn gets upset when he sees they are carrying weapons. Rayleigh and Clarke hold hands and cross the bridge and meet Anya in the middle. Anya asks for the "Princess Commander" which Rayleigh acknowledges as herself. Rayleigh offers her hand, which Anya doesn't shake. Anya tells Rayleigh sisters that she started a war she doesn't know how to finish when she burned a village to the ground with the flares they set off trying to alert the Ark they were alive. The delinquents invaded their land and sent an armed raiding party to capture and torture one of their people. All those actions are acts of war. Rayleigh apologizes on behalf of her people. Anya asks Rayleigh if it's true that more warriors are coming down and Rayleigh tells her that yes, there will be Ark Guards, but also farmers, doctors, and engineers. Anya asks if Rayleigh can promise that they'll agree to the terms they agree on but Rayleigh can't promise that. Anya smiles and comments that Rayleigh has a warrior's spirit and the strength and will of a commander. Meanwhile, Jasper spots Grounders in the trees and shouts at everyone to run as he starts shooting at them. Anya's warriors shoot arrows back at the delinquents. Rayleigh pushes Clarke back and they run to their side of the bridge. Rayleigh stops and fires an arrow at one of the archers on horseback. An arrow hits Rayleigh's thigh and she hit the ground, gripping her wound. Anya takes out her knife and is about to stab an injured Rayleigh when Bellamy shoots her in her arm. Clarke helps Rayleigh to her feet and gets her to safety. Jasper, Raven, and Bellamy take off running as an arrow flies toward Octavia. Lincoln shields her and is hit in the shoulder with it. He breaks it off, saying it's only a scratch. Lincoln tells them to keep running till they get back to their camp. Rayleigh stops in the woods, gripping her wounded leg. Clarke asks if she can run, to which Rayleigh replies until she gets the arrow out she can't run. Bellamy steadies Rayleigh and offers to carry her to camp, which she lets him do. To avoid screaming due to the pain, Rayleigh holds onto Bellamy's shoulders. After the failed meeting at the bridge, everyone returns to camp and start blaming each other for everything. Finn blames Rayleigh for bringing guns and for not trusting him, blames Raven for being too preoccupied making bullets, and blames Jasper for firing the first shot. Rayleigh blames Finn for trusting the Grounders, cauterizing the wound on her thigh. Raven blames Finn for not telling her about it. And Octavia blames Jasper for ruining everything before walking away. Clarke voices her disappointment in Rayleigh for not trusting her and leaves. Finn tosses Bellamy a vial containing an antidote for the poison on the arrow Rayleigh was shot with. There is a sonic boom and Rayleigh and Bellamy look up to witness the Exodus ship coming down a day early, much too fast, and without a parachute. An explosion is seen in the distance and Rayleigh crumples in grief when she realizes her mom is dead. Cast * Claire Holt as Rayleigh Griffin * Eliza Taylor as Clarke Griffin * Thomas McDonell as Finn Collins * Marie Avgeropoulos as Octavia Blake * Bob Morley as Bellamy Blake * Christopher Larkin as Monty Green (mentioned) * Devon Bostick as Jasper Jordan * Lindsey Morgan as Raven Reyes * Jarod Joseph as Nathan Miller * Genevieve Buechner as Fox * Levi Meaden as Drew * Josh Ssettuba as Connor * Wesley MacInnes as Derek * Holland Roden as Scarlet * Dichen Lachman as Anya * Ricky Whittle as Lincoln Quotes * Clarke: "How are you always so strong?" * Rayleigh: "So you don't have to be. You let me worry about the tough things, I want you to enjoy our new life here on Earth." ~Rayleigh takes up her big sister mantle * Derek: "Her highness is actually gonna party?" he questioned. * Rayleigh: "I'm more than just a pretty face and skilled medical specialist. What's the record?" * Jasper: "Thirteen seconds. It's Scarlet's record." * Scarlet: "Think you can beat it, Princess Commander?" * Rayleigh: "You're on." * Drew:"Oh, now this I gotta see." * Rayleigh: "Hit me Jasper." ~Rayleigh cuts loose and has some fun * Clarke: "I know it's a long shot, but this is our world now too." * Finn: "I think we can do better than the first time around. I trust him." * Rayleigh: "I don't. He was willing to let you die Finn." * Clarke: "I say we give it a shot. What do you say, Ray?" * Rayleigh: "Fine, I'll go with you two. But, we should bring backup." * Finn: "No way. We're not bringing guns." * Clarke: "If we're gonna do this, we need to give it a fair shot." * Rayleigh: "Okay." * Finn: "Thanks for agreeing to this Rayleigh. Lincoln said it would be best if our 'Princess Commander' was the one who came to the meeting." * Rayleigh: "Now even the Grounders know about that. Guess I've got no choice now." ~Finn convinces Clarke and Rayleigh to attend a peace meeting * Rayleigh: "Seriously, Finn. You're putting a lot of faith in a guy who stuck a knife if you." * Finn: "Now you're sounding more and more like Bellamy.". * Clarke: "She's just trying to keep us alive." * Finn: "So am I." ~Rayleigh, Finn, and Clarke on their way to the meeting * Anya: "Can you promise that these new arrivals won't attack us? That they'll respect the terms you and I agree on?" * Rayleigh: "I promise I will do everything I can to convince them to honor the terms that we set here today." * Anya: "Why would I agree to an alliance that your people can break the moment they get here?" * Rayleigh: "If you fire the first shot, those people coming down won't bother negotiating. With the technology they have at their disposal, they will wipe you out." * Anya: "They wouldn't be the first to try. I have to give you credit, Rayleigh of the Sky People, you have a warrior's spirit, and the strength and will of a commander." ~A portion of Anya and Rayleigh's negotiations * Clarke: "You didn't have to trust the Grounders. Or Finn for that matter. You just had to trust me." * Rayleigh: "I trust you Clarke. More than anyone. But, I'm also your older sister, it's my job to look out for you. I'll always do what I think is the best course to make sure nothing happens to you." * Clarke: "Maybe you should back off and let me take care of myself." ~A rift forms between Clarke and Rayleigh Body Count * Six Sky People killed in a bomb explosion (off screen) * Two Grounder Archers shot by Jasper and Rayleigh * Unknown number of Sky People in the Exodus ship crash * Estimated around 1500 Sky People in the Ark shutdown caused by the Exodus ship launch Notes and Trivia * The title is a reference to the holiday celebrated by the Sky People as "Unity Day", which they celebrate in this episode. * This is the first time in the series the delinquents behave like typical teenagers, in similarities to high-school bonfires. * Clarke is playing a drinking-game similar to beer pong with three other delinquents (Sterling, Miller, and Fox) * Rayleigh participates in a keg-stand with five other delinquents (Jasper, Drew, Connor, Derek, and Scarlet). She beats Scarlet's thirteen second record. Rayleigh's record was twenty seconds. * This episode marks the first one of Bellamy Blake and Rayleigh Griffin as a couple. Playlist Category:The Princess Commander Episodes